Zack and Cody Growing Up
by sneakiness-galore
Summary: First Fanfic! Zack and Cody are older and growing up in high school. Zack is popular but Cody is considered a loser, and it creates some problems for them.
1. Peer Pressure

It was a Friday afternoon, and Zack and Cody Martin were coming home from school. They were in high school, living in the Tipton Hotel. They had lived there since they were 12 years old. Now they were 15 years old, and more mature than before.

However, life wasn't all good for them. At least for Cody it wasn't. Zack was more popular than him in high school. Cody was considered a loser. He couldn't play sports very well, but he was very smart and made good grades. Max, along with Zack had become popular too, but Tapeworm was more with Cody.

The thing that bothered Cody the most was that whenever Zack's friends made fun of him, Zack would just stand there and not do anything. Cody wished Zack would stand up for him for once. He wondered if he asked Zack to tell his friends not to make fun of him, would he listen? They were very close, and respected each other a lot now, but they did tease each other about stupid things sometimes. So maybe he would listen.

They got to the hotel from school and went up to their suite. Their mom, Carey, wasn't there, but she was probably rehearsing or doing something else. Zack sat down on the couch and Cody sat at the table getting ready to do homework. Then, he decided to ask Zack something, something important.

"Hey Zack," he asked.

"Yeah, Cody?" Zack answered.

"How come you never stand up for me?" Cody asked a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked puzzled. He watched T.V. a little bit and listened to Cody at the same time.

"I mean, whenever your friends pick on me, you just stand there".

"Oh. It's just that……..they're my friends".

"But, I'm your brother. Your TWIN brother!"

"I know that, but….actually…..it's kind of complicated"

"Is it because I'm a nerd! Are you embarrassed to be my brother!" Cody's voice was getting louder.

"No Cody! I told you! It's something I can't explain!" Zack shouted at him.

Then, they phone rang. Zack reached out to answer it.

"Hello".

"Tell them to call you back," Cody said, wanting to talk to Zack more.

"I can't! It's Martha!" Zack whispered to him.

Martha was Zack's girlfriend. They had met sometime in the beginning of the year, when Max introduced her to him one day during lunch.

It was lunchtime, and Cody was getting lunch and Tapeworm went with him. Zack stayed at the table that those three sat at. Zack hadn't been really popular then, but he wasn't considered a loser yet either. Max came over to him with Martha.

"Hey Zack!" Max said. She was a popular girl in the school, along with Martha.

"Hey Max!" He said. "Who's this?"

"This is Martha, my friend," she said.

"Hi!" Martha said to Zack.

Ever since then, they had become friends and soon Zack asked her to become his girlfriend. She accepted, and Zack had become popular with her. Martha didn't really know that Cody existed though. She never bothered to ask about Zack's family at all.

"Hey Zack!" Martha said.

"Hey!" Zack answered.

"Hey, there's a party going on, remember? Are you going to come over or not?"

"Yeah, of course I'm coming over".

"Okay then, see you there! Love you!" she hung up. Zack hung up too.

He turned around to Cody. Cody was kind of angry right now.

"Um….listen, Cody. How about, you and me, we go to the party?" Zack offered.

"But if your friends there make fun of me, you're not gonna do anything are you?"

"Just come over! It'll be fun"

"Alright, fine! But if they make fun of me, then I'm outta there"

"Good, let's go! It's getting started right now"


	2. The Party

Zack and Cody took the city bus from the Tipton Hotel, to the stop near Martha's neighborhood. They walked a little bit down the street and got to her house. When they walked inside the garage and into the house, the party was already on. People were dancing, drinking punch and eating. They walked over to where Martha and Max were sitting.

"Hey Zack!" Martha said and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey! This looks like a great party already!" he said.

"Hey Zack!" Max said.

"Hey Zack! What's up!" Kenny said. He was one of Zack's friends.

"Hey guys." Zack said to the other two.

No one seemed to notice Cody was there. He was standing not very close to anyone, and he was quiet. Then, Kenny took a look around and noticed Cody standing there.

"Hey! It's the nerd!" he said and everyone turned to look at Cody. Cody got really uncomfortable with the starring.

"Hey Cody!" Max said.

"Max, that's a nerd!" Kenny said to her.

"He's cooler than that! He's my friend, and Zack's brother!" she said to him.

"I never knew you had a brother," Martha told Zack.

"Oh yeah…this is Cody," he said.

"Hey," Cody said to all of them. Kenny had a "whatever" look on his face. Martha was clearly interested in Cody.

"Hi," she said to him.

Cody was a little more comfortable now. Zack was glad that the others were treating him good too. Zack, Max, Martha, and Kenny started talking about random things. Cody listened but he didn't say anything.

"Um….where's the bathroom?" he asked when no one was talking for a few seconds.

"Upstairs, down the hall, the last door," Martha answered.

"Ok, thanks," Cody said and walked away.

The four kept talking while Cody went away.

"I'll be right back too," Martha said and walked away upstairs.

The three left kept talking while she went away. Upstairs, Martha waited around a little bit. There wasn't anyone up there, and no one using anymore bathrooms. Just a little later, Cody came out of the bathroom. Martha went up to him.

"Hey! How come Zack never told me about you?" she asked.

"Um….I dunno. I'm really just considered a nerd at school," he said, feeling very shy.

"Well, you seem cool. Tell me about yourself a little".

"I'd rather not. I'm gonna go downstairs now," after saying this, he started to walk away, but Martha grabbed him.

"Wait!" she said and pulled him over to her too hard, and they both went flying into a room. The room was dark and none of the lights were on. It was Martha's bedroom, and they were both lucky enough to land on the bed near the door.

"Okay, how about we talk in here? In private," she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just want to go downstairs, we don't have to talk here," he said.

"Alright, let's go then," she said.

As they were getting up to leave the room, they saw someone walk by and they looked in the room and looked kinda surprised. They ignored the person, and left downstairs. They went back to the table where they were sitting at before, and now the table was getting more people in it, but Zack, Max, and Kenny were still there.

"Hey bro!" Zack greeted Cody. "I gotta use the bathroom too. You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I will," Cody said more confident than before.

"Great! Be back in a few minutes!" he said and took off running upstairs.

Cody went over to the table and tried to stay unnoticed. Even though he was more confident, he still thought that people would just say he's a nerd or a loser and ignore him. So he stayed quiet and out of site.

Upstairs, Zack was running down the hall to the bathroom. He had to go real bad, but he had to wait for someone else to come out of there first. When the person came out, he realized it was his other friend, Joey.

"Hey Zack! What'd you and Martha do in that bedroom?" he asked impressed.

"What?" Zack said.

"I saw you two in there a few minutes ago. You guys were just coming out when I walked by. But dude, why keep the door open?"

"What! I wasn't in there. I've been downstairs the whole time".

"Really? Then who was in there with her. He looked like you".

"Oh," Zack said and wondered.

"Well, I'll see you around, man" he said and walked off.

Zack went into the bathroom. When he came out he started walking downstairs to the table he was sitting at. He wondered who it was that was with Martha. They were in her bedroom and alone. Was she cheating on him?

Zack continued walking and then he found the table. He walked over to it, and saw Cody being invisible to the rest of the people. Then, a thought struck him. Joey said the guy looked like him. _'It must've been Cody that was in there!' _thought Zack. _'No! It couldn't have been. Cody doing something with Martha! Why would he do that? Some brother he is!' _This all didn't seem to fit, to Zack. What was he going to do now?


	3. Plans For Cody

**A/N **Took me long enough to get this out! LOL! Sorry!

* * *

After Zack had finished talking to Joey, he left downstairs, and didn't talk to Cody the rest of the time. Cody just hung around being invisible. Soon it was time to leave. Everyone said bye to Zack and he and Cody left. They didn't talk to each other on the way back home, but none of them seemed to mind. When they got back to the suite, Zack broke the silence.

"So, what'd you think of the party?"

"It was ok. At least I didn't get made fun of that much"

"Um, you know, you were kinda gone for a long time in the bathroom. Was something wrong? Or what were you doing?"

Cody froze up a little. He didn't want Zack to think he was doing something bad. And if he had found out about Martha, he didn't want Zack to think he did something with her either. He decided it was best to act like nothing happened. Nothing even did happen anyway.

"Well, I was a little sick. From, those hotdogs I had earlier I think"

"You had hotdogs?"

"At lunch at school"

"Oh…". _Is he hiding it from me?_ Zack thought.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Cody said, and he left to the bedroom.

Zack was confused still. He was thinking maybe Cody and Martha did do something. Or was Joey just overreacting? Zack thought about it a little more, then thought he would just figure it out later. He watched some T.V. and then went to sleep.

The next morning Cody woke up, and found Zack's bed empty, but it was unmade. He got up, and went to eat some breakfast. Their mom was again somewhere else in the hotel that morning. It was about 9:00 AM.

He looked around the suite, but Zack was no where in there. Cody figured he probably went out earlier. He sat down and watched T.V. for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Zack and a few of his buddies were out in the park playing a game of 2 on 2 basketball. It was 5:00 PM when they finally decided to finish, since Joey's team was getting creamed by Zack's.

"Ha! We won! Again!" Zack shouted. His team cheered.

"Yeah, whatever," John, on Joey's team said.

"Hey Zack, have you even called Martha at all today?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah I did this morning. We have a date tonight!" Zack said.

"Hey, remember last night, with that one dude and her?" Joey asked.

"What dude? Zack, was someone with your girl?" John said.

"Um…sorta. Well, that's what Joey says" he answered.

"I saw them last night. I walked by to use the bathroom real quick, and I noticed a door was open. I looked in and there was Martha, and a guy that looked a lot like Zack in the room on the bed!" Joey said.

"You know, I think it might've been Cody in there with her," Zack said.

"You mean that nerd you had at the party last night? I told you he was no good!" Kenny said.

"Well, I don't know if he did it for sure. I dunno, I'll ask Martha tonight what happened. But, I asked him last night about it, and it seems he was trying to cover it," he said.

"That's not good," John said.

"Yeah. I better get going. Our date's in less than hour, and I need to get ready. Later!" Zack said and ran off.

"Later!" the other three said.

"I can't believe that dude would be with his girl!" John said.

"And Cody's his own brother! His twin brother," Kenny said.

"That ain't cool!" Joey said.

"You know what? I think we should teach this nerd a lesson for messing with a girl of Zack's! For messing with Martha too! I bet she didn't like him coming on to her!" Kenny said.

"Yeah! Let's teach him a lesson!" John said.

"I know how we can do that. But first, I gotta make a phone call," Joey said.

"What? Are you gonna make another prank call?" Kenny said impatiently.

"Something like that," Joey said with a sly smile.

In the suite, Zack had taken a shower and gotten ready for his date. Cody was in the kitchen eating a macaroni and cheese dinner. Zack walked out of the bedroom, and towards the door.

"Hey Cody, tell mom I'll be back later tonight," he said.

"Ok. Later!" Cody said.

The phone rang. Zack picked it up to answer it.

"Hello," Zack said.

"Hey! We have a special prize for Mr. Cody Martin!" said an energetic voice.

"Really? What'd he win?"

"Um…it's a surprise! For Cody. Tell him to meet with us at the park near the Tipton Hotel at 6:15 today to receive his prize!"

"Okay, I'll tell him"

"Thank you! Goodbye!"

They hung up quickly. Zack hung up and turned to Cody.

"Hey Cody, someone called and said you won a prize. They said to meet at the park at

6: 15" Zack said.

"Really? How'd I win? I don't remember entering a contest or anything" Cody said.

"They didn't say, but the prize is supposed to be uh…a surprise or something. Yeah, see you later!" Zack said and left the suite.

Cody was thinking about what he'd done to win a prize. He waited until it was near 6:15 and headed down to the lobby and went to the park. He walked around looking for a man in a business suit or something. He went over towards a few dumpsters and a tree and a bush. It was getting late and there weren't any people in the part of the park he was in. So he decided to just forget it and leave.

"Hey Cody," said a voice from behind the dumpster. Kenny walked out from behind it.

"Hey, have you seen anybody that might be looking for me?" said Cody.

"Yeah. I've been looking for you. Me, and these guys," Kenny said and out from behind the dumpster was Joey, and John.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Cody feeling a little worried.

"I saw you trying to do something with Martha last night!" Joey said.

"And she's Zack's girl! Your own bro's girl!" John said.

"Wait! I didn't do anything! She just wanted to talk to me, and she pulled me too hard and we fell onto the bed! Really! That's all that happened!" Cody said panicked.

"Why would Martha wanna talk to a geek like you?" said John.

"But it's true!"

"Yeah right!" Joey said.

"Cody, we've got some plans for you!" Kenny said and approached Cody, who was now surrounded by the three.


End file.
